Cotton Blossom
by 0toybox0
Summary: Lady Vienna Butterfly has grown up with her mother, Lady Star; father, Lord Marco; and brother, Lord Apollo. She loves them, but she feels as if there is something they're hiding from her. With the encouragement of her friend, Princess Meteora Butterfly, Vienna sets off on a trying and slightly immoral mission to take back her past.
1. Author's Note

**Hello!**

 **So, before you start reading, I have a bit to say. Firstly, this is an AU. It's not too complicated, but I'm going to outline some of the biggest changes here, though not everything will be revealed. That would take all the mystery out of the story!**

 **This AU takes place in future Mewni. It follows closely with what I and many others predict would happen if the story continues how it is. After Star gives up the wand and the throne to Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness goes looking for her monster husband, Globgor. When she finds him, she, as the Queen, commands Rhombulous to release him. Globgor is a kind and benevolent soul, full of wisdom and bursting with love for his family. He and Eclipsa go through their coronation ceremonies, placing them at the helm of Mewni as King and Queen, with their baby daughter, Meteora, as Princess.**

 **Moon, River, and Star are transferred to their own, separate castle, and are dubbed nobles. They receive titles such as Lord and Lady. Star marries Marco, and he joins her in the noble castle.**

 **Meteora grows up happy and strong, with so many different people to love her. When she's fourteen, she receives the wand and Spellbook. At her Wand Ceremony, she meets a monster boy named Tetzel. He's charming and flirtatious, and she's drawn right in. They begin dating, and do so until Meteora discovers that she's pregnant, when she's sixteen. Tetzel immediately exits the picture, and Meteora is left alone. She keeps her pregnancy a secret from her parents, and has the baby secretly in the unicorn stables. She ends up giving her daughter away, to Lady Star and Lord Marco, who already have a child of their own.**

 **Meteora visits her baby often, though she never tells her who she is. When Meteora comes over one day, she meets Marco's younger brother, Marco Jr, (Junior). They get married the next year, and have a child of their own, this time not a secret.**

 **And that's pretty much all I can tell you about this AU before we get into some serious spoilers. I've been working on this story for a long time now, and I have art accounts to support it.**

 **I'm not very good at updating, but if I set a deadline for myself, it'll most likely make me try harder. For now, I'm setting the upload schedule for a chapter every Friday. However, if I fail to meet that deadline many times in a row, it could change.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and get straight to it! Thank you for reading Cotton Blossom, and enjoy!**

 **\- Toybox**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A cluster of shadowy figures moved through the dark. They were silent as snow at night, slipping through bushes and around trees as if they weren't there. Finally, a looming castle came into view. Through the slight fog of the night, lights glowed warmly within. One of the shadowed figures moved to the door, knocking with one massive fist. All was silent for a moment, until a voice called out, "A 300 ft. train is traveling 300 ft. per minute must travel through a 300 ft. long tunnel. How long will it take the train to travel through the tunnel?"

The figure in the lead paused for a moment, before calling out "Two minutes." The door shuddered and swung open, leading to a large, open, grand lobby. The small cluster of shadows slunk forward, seeming to suck the light out of the bright room. At the top of the stairs, a girl draped in silks stood. She stepped down the staircase, her curly silver hair swishing around her ears. It parted around a pair of horns rising from her head. She narrowed her eyes at the group of shadowy figures. The one in the lead lifted his hood off his head. He stared blankly down at the bundle in the woman's arms.

Princess Meteora brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. She unwrapped the bundle, revealing the purple-gray skin of a baby. She bent to kiss the child on the forehead. The baby squeaked, waving her tiny clawed fists.

"This is my daughter." Meteora's voice was quiet, the vocal equivalent of a wall. "She was not supposed to be born."

The man in the lead nodded. "All I need are simple instructions, Princess, and she will vanish."

Meteora looked up at him, her arms wrapped tightly around her baby. She glanced away quickly, tears filling her eyes. "Yes. Of course." She slid her finger into the baby's little hand. She smiled slightly. Her voice was sweet and soft. "Hey, baby. You're going to go somewhere else. Somewhere nice."

The baby's happy gurgles kept coming, as if she knew nothing about what was going on. Meteora squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. The youth showed in her messy bun and purple dress. She was sixteen. Much too young for the weight pressing on her shoulders. She didn't open her eyes as she handed the baby to the lead man.

The massive man handled the delicate child with a gentleness only present in the warmest-hearted individuals. "We will deliver her to Lady Star and Lord Marco. They can be trusted to keep a secret."

"Thank you." Meteora held her head high, though she trembled. "Thank you."

"You may still visit her." The man nodded to the squealing baby.

"I will." Meteora rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "You will not speak a word to my parents."

"Of course. The King and Queen will know nothing."

There was a silent moment. Meteora took a breath. "You should leave. Now."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The hooded figures slipped one by one through the door. Meteora stood very still as she watched them go, listening to the cry of her baby.

She slowly let herself slide to the floor, burying her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Hiding from her parents during the pregnancy had proved easy enough. They were constantly busy, and when she saw them, it was easy to drape herself in robes, to cover her growing stomach. The delivery had been done in secret, in the unicorn stables, with just the help of the nursing apprentice. And now, Meteora had to keep her baby a secret from _everyone._

It was too much.

Taking a shuddery breath, Meteora pulled herself to her feet. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, collecting herself. She stared at the door where her daughter had vanished, with those hooded figures. She hadn't named her baby, at least not officially, but she liked to call her _Peach_ in her head. The baby had been the size of a peach when Meteora had found out she was pregnant, so it kind of stuck. And now Peach was gone. Sure, Meteora could visit, but she wasn't Peach's mother anymore. Star was. And she always would be.

Meteora lingered for a moment longer, before turning and quickly hurrying up the stairs and to her room, careful not to alert her parents on the other side of the hall. When she arrived, door locked firmly behind her, she allowed herself a glance in the mirror. Her silver curls were dull and frizzy. Her eyes were shadowed with exhaustion and grief. Her tail flicked neurotically behind her.

Taking a large breath, Meteora lifted her head. She was the princess of Mewni. She would be Queen one day. There was no time for pain. She could be brave.

She _would_ be brave.


End file.
